Tucker Link Rap
(Show that Tucker holding his map as the music start) Tucker: (Rap) (Dress up like Link) My name is Tuck, y'all. I’m just dress as Link. (Enter into a cave) Been on the force of great since 1986. That’s right. (Use his arrow and bow and point at his villain as its cover and it was scared) I'm bringin you a laid back summertime fan. Jackson: (Came out of a vase) Hold on a minute, Tuck. Tucker: Hey. What's up, cool man? (Shot the villain) Jackson: I see that you're embarking on another epic quest. You're gonna use your Ocarina to rescue the Princess. But you'll need a magic weapon that'll never ever miss. It's dangerous to go alone, TAKE THIS! Tucker: (Look down) Oh thanks, cool man. That is really very nice. I can always count on you for help and great old advice. I have never seen a sword of quite that shape or size. (Eyes wide) Oh God that's not a sword! It's your dick in disguise. Jackson: Yes, I can't lie. I have painted my shween. Now grab your destiny if you know what I mean. (Tucker almost to leave the cave) Wait a minute Tuck, don't leave the cave. Where do you think you're going? This is a great chance to fondle old scrotum that you're blowing. ... Tucker: (Out of the cave) (Eyes wide) That. Was. Weird, but whatever there is no time to lose. I've gotta to warp right now to Heather in this chilled out groove. (Use his Ocarina and teleport somewhere) Wait, this isn't Ganon's lair, I'm in Liberty City. This place looks just like Philadelphia but even more shitty. I'm at the corner of Dead Cop and Prostitute junction. (Fixing his Ocarina) Something in my Ocarina must have gone and malfunctioned. I gotta fix it quickly, there is justice to do. Jackson: Hold on a minute, Tuck. (In a car) Tucker: (Look back) Cool man, is that you? Jackson: This is a place you can't survive with just your sword and your wits. It's dangerous to go alone. TAKE THIS! Tucker: (Look down) Well that's really kind of, AH...(Rub his eyes) that's your god long dick again! Look I know I wear a fucking tunic, but I'm not into men! Jackson: Don't be that way bitch, let me introduce you to my two best friends: Mr. Johnson and the juice crew. If you see the Princess Heather, well you know you're gonna grab her. So why can't you show your love and take her, then fuck her? Tucker: OH MY GOD!... (Calm) I've got to get out of here, Princess Heather awaits. I must defeat damn NightMare before it gets too late. (Look at his map) Ok, now I REALLY don't know where I am! Jackson: Hold on a minute, Tuck. (Came out of the sewer) Tucker: GODDAMMIT COOL MAN! Jackson: You're in Raccoon City, it's a zombie abyss (Show zombie) It's dangerous to go alone. TAKE.... Tucker: (Attack Jackson with the arrow going to Jackson, but Jackson dodge) NO! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! (Shoot a another arrows and Jackson dodge) I'M NOT GIVING YOU A...STOP THE CHILLED OUT GROOVE! (The song stop) (Look back at the reader) JEEZZ! Category:Rap songs